The Pants Thief
by captaingalileo
Summary: Leorio's pants are missing and there can only be one culprit.


"Kurapika, where are my pants!?" Leorio storms out of the bathroom and into the motel bedroom where the smaller blond-haired boy sits at the edge of one of the beds, one leg folded over the other. His voice is hoarse from their previous fight a half hour before. "What did you do with them?"

For a second, Kurapika's cheeks turn a light shade of pink (Leorio only has on a T-shirt and boxers after all…) before he manages to gain back his composure. He clears his throat and focuses his eyes elsewhere. There's a pair of mismatched socks on the floor in the corner of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about," he responds coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have to leave for work in _an hour_." Leorio's eyes narrow and he jabs out his finger accusingly, practically touching Kurapika's face with it. "I know you hid them somewhere. What do you want?"

One of Kurapika's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "I'd like an apology, Leorio."

"A-Apology?" Leorio's face pinches together. "You're blackmailing me with a pair of pants!?"

"You could always just wear another," the Kurta points out, glancing at him.

"It's the only pair that matches the suit I brought!"

When Kurapika shrugs, Leorio shouts in frustration before heading over to the other bed to rip off the blanket and sheets. He then kneels on the floor to look under the bed before heading back over to the one Kurapika is on to continue the same process. "Get up," he orders.

"And if I don't?" Kurapika challenges, finally looking up at him again and raising a brow.

A vein on Leorio's forehead looks ready to burst. "I'll – I'll –"

Kurapika stands abruptly before Leorio can get his threat out. He presents the bed to Leorio with his arms and hands extended then steps to the side to give him room to search. Leorio immediately rips apart the neatly made bed, throwing the pillows across the room before dropping to the floor to check under it.

"You're going to have to clean this all up after, you know," Kurapika comments as Leorio hits his head off the bed frame. "The chambermaid is going to think ill of us if you don't."

"What are you talking about? That's her job! She gets paid to clean up after people!" Leorio runs a hand through his hair and rubs the bump he feels forming on the top of his head. He turns to scowl at Kurapika but freezes in surprise as he catches the look of amusement on the younger boy's face. This prompts Leorio to pull himself back to his feet and march over to him. "Just tell me where they are, Kurapika!" he demands, grasping the boy's shirt collar and twisting the white fabric in his fist.

"I –" Kurapika feels the corner of his mouth start to twitch upward and he quickly hides the smile with the back of his hand. "I don't—" How did fights with Leorio get so out of hand? So ridiculous?

Leorio pulls him up so that he's on his toes. "Kurapika!"

Suddenly, before Kurapika can stop himself, he lets out a chuckle.

This surprises Leorio who quickly lowers him so that the shorter boy's heels are back on the ground. "What?" he asks, flustered. "Is there something on my face?"

Kurapika shakes his head. "Nothing," he says, exposing his smile sheepishly.

"You–" Leorio stares at him for a moment and before he knows it, he's smiling too. "I really do need my pants," he mumbles.

"You need a lot of things. Like etiquette."

"Kurapika…"

"Not until you apologize."

Leorio's smile falters for a second before it curves mischievously. "There are other ways to get you to talk," he states, making Kurapika's brow furrow.

"What do yo—?"

Leorio doesn't let him finish and lets go of the front of Kurapika's shirt to hold onto his sides. He pokes his long fingers into the sensitive parts of Kurapika's body, causing the Kurta to squeak. A surprise tickle attack!

"L-Leorio!" Kurapika protests, hands flying down to grasp at the fingers prodding him. He tries to pull himself away.

"Kurapika," Leorio replies mockingly, wrapping his arms around the boy so he can't escape. He continues to move his fingers and Kurapika bends forward at the waist in a fit of laughter.

"S-Stop!"

"What's that? You're going to tell me where my pants are?"

Kurapika shakes his head, his blond hair falling in front of his face. "Never!" he declares through gritted teeth.

"You little..." Leorio grasps the side of Kurapika's face and lifts it so that he's looking at him before leaning down for a kiss. The Kurta's lips are as soft and warm as he expects them to be.

Kurapika's too out of breath from both the laughing and then the stolen kiss to respond when Leorio pulls back.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Leorio whispers, leaning in again but this time to rest his forehead against Kurapika's. "I was being an insensitive jerk. You were right."

"I'm – always – right," Kurapika responds between breaths before his smile from before returns. He shoves Leorio backward and the taller man stumbles and falls onto the bed. "I folded your pants up and stuck them in your suitcase. Better hurry before you're late to work," he chides.

Leorio's eyes narrow but this time there's a glint of humor in them. "If I'm late, it's your fault!" he shouts out as he hurries back to his feet and makes a mad dash toward the bathroom where he left his suitcase.

Kurapika calls after him, feeling quite smug when the bathroom door closes. "Should have apologized sooner!"


End file.
